Secrets Lies and Love
by AnnaMarie026
Summary: Opie's little sister Haley has had an okay life. When she tries turning it around everything goes upside down. Who will pick up the pieces with her and who will keep her safe when she cant do it herself? M now MA later. I do not own anything from either OTH or SOA. ANY AND ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED THANK YOU!
1. Memory Lane

Chapter 1. Memory Lane

Looking at her Blonde curls and dark eyes he couldn't help but admire his best friend's sister. She was full of innocence as she followed Opie and him around. She was fourteen and he was seventeen and all the guys wanted to do was go out with whatever dates they had that night. She was on their heels at the club house trying to convince them to bring her and a friend to the movies later. Finally Opie turned around and stared into his sister's eyes.

"Haley we will drop you off. Can you get a ride home?" She smiled at him knowing he caved like always. Jax couldn't help but smirk at the fact that no matter what she would always get her way with them.

"Thanks guys. I have a… friend meeting us at the movies." Jax narrowed his eyes at her.

"Friend?" She smiled backing away from them quickly.

"Yeah thanks Riley and I will be at the house to go by seven." Jax stared at Op.

"Is she dating?" Opie looked at Jax with a brow raised.

"I think we should take our dates to see a movie first." Jax laughed and pulled his phone out to call Tara.

* * *

Haley whipped her hair up into a bun and pulled some bangs loose. She threw on a halter and her favorite pair of jeans followed by her boots that Tara had gotten her for her birthday. She could hear the guys pulling up as she searched frantically for her make-up. A knock on her bedroom door came and she opened it expecting Riley, but instead her dad was face to face with her.

"Aren't there clothes that actually cover you up in that closet?" Haley rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Piney. Are there?" He stepped into her room and she smiled with success as she found her make-up case.

"Hales you ready?" Opie was yelling to her from the kitchen.

"She will be when she finds a shirt!" Piney's comment made Opie walk down the hall. Piney vacated to the garage with a beer.

"I have a shirt on Opie. It's covering everything."

"I don't think so." She continued putting on her make-up. "What's all that for?"

"All what?" She finished throwing on her lip gloss and pushed past her brother to the living room. Jax was talking to Riley when she got into the room. "I'm ready." Jax hadn't turned around yet.

"Wow Hales! You look Amazing. D is going to be all over you." Jax and Opie's heads turned around and Jax stared her up and down in a little bit of awe.

"Oh I don't think so. Put a sweater on." Jax hadn't spoken up like that before but he stood up and walked over to her pulling her by the arm back to her room. "What are you doing Haley?"

"Trying to successfully make it to my first date. Now if you would let me go I might get there." Jax loosened his grip on her arm.

"Haley…" He didn't like that they didn't know this guy.

"I'm fine Jax. I'm not a croweater." He looked at her a little shocked. The guys didn't want her knowing about that shit, but they had to know she'd hear it all eventually. She was a daughter of the SOA.

"I never said that." She let the anger show in her eyes.

"No, but you both are acting like I am going to be one." She stormed out of the room leaving him speechless and Opie was the same in the hallway.

"She is going to be hell in a year or two." Jax gave Op a smack on the back and they walked out to where both girls were and left for the movies.

* * *

Later that night Jax, Tara, Opie, and Donna were at the clubhouse when Haley was getting dropped off. They watched a punk teenager get out of his car he had to be around their age, and he opened the door for her. When he closed it he leaned against her pinning her on the car and he kissed her. Haley couldn't help but smile. Her first real kiss and a great first date. The guys stood up and Tara was holding Jax back. Donna couldn't control Opie.

"Haley." Her brother's voice pulled her out of the moment. "Inside. Now!" Haley blushed with embarrassment. He pulled her back for one more kiss. "You're done now." Haley pushed past Opie and he stared her date down until he read Op's mind.

Haley threw her purse down on the ground and walked to the office where she knew Gemma would be. "Hey baby." Haley felt tears stinging her eyes. "What's goin on?"

"Opie just ruined the perfect first kiss at the end of my first date." Gemma wiped her tears away and hugged her.

"He's just watchin out for you. Your brother and Jax, you are their number one girl. They don't want anything happenin to you." Haley let out a small sigh and Gemma let her go.

"Why couldn't they let me just have tonight though? They threw a fit about what I am wearing and everything." Gemma chuckled and Haley couldn't help but realize she was loved.

"Well. You look smoking hot. Let me talk to Jax, okay?" Haley nodded and as she walked out Donna and Tara were waiting and Opie was staring them down with Jax.

"You okay?" Donna was always the first one to jump up and ask if she was okay. She knew how Opie was even when they were growing up.

"Not really. They both pretty much called me a whore for what I was wearing." The girls threw nasty looks towards the guys. "I just want to get away from here. Without them." Tara nodded and had an idea.

"I have my car. Why don't we all just run jump in and head to the house?" Gemma was standing behind them and smirked.

"I'll call em in for something. You make a break for it then." They smiled at her and nodded. Gemma hated Tara, but she loved Haley and anything that could make her smile she went for. Within reason. The girls continued talking and when the timing was perfect they heard Gemma yelling at the guys to get into the office.

"What the hell were you two thinkin?" They looked confused and figured it had to be about the car they worked on earlier. "You fixed the wrong car. You swapped em! Fix em tonight!" The guys went to say goodbye to the girls and watched Haley jumping into the back seat. They ran towards the car that had started up and Haley blew them a kiss. She jumped into the car.

* * *

Haley walked into her house the next morning and noticed Jax passed out on the couch. She figured Gemma had given them an earful when they left. Haley made her way quietly into the kitchen and made some coffee. When Jax didn't budge at all she went into the living room turned on the tv and plopped down onto his legs. Jax jumped up and she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip and hold back a chuckle. She stood up and lifted his legs so she could slide between them and the couch.

"How was Tara's?" Haley shrugged pretending to avoid conversation with him. "Are you just not gonna talk?" Haley looked at him angry face painted on and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know Jax. Am I still a whore?" He felt like he had gotten punched in the chest.

"That's not how I meant it Hales." He stared at her and she felt bad about the whole thing.

"I did have fun last night though. Til Op came up and scared the hell out of my date."

"Well he doesn't deserve a girl like you Hales. He looked like a punk." Jax chuckled it all out and Haley gave him the best Charlie horse she could get out before he jumped off the couch. She tossed a pillow at him and he tripped.

"So. My mom called. She wants me to stay with her tomorrow for her birthday." Jax got serious face on and they heard Opie walking down the hall.

"No way in hell are you goin over there Hales."

"Op. It's my mom. I wanna get to know her a little."

"No."

"Why do you have to ruin everything for me?"

"I'm protecting you! I do all of this because you are my sister and I don't want to have you getting hurt when Im not there!"

"You can't be there every second!" Haley flew down the hall and into her room. She packed a bag and jumped out the window.

"She's right Op. We can't always be around her to watch over her." Op sat on the couch and leaned back

"She is such a pain in my ass sometimes." Piney was walking down the hall and stopped at Haley's door. He knocked and when she didn't answer the guys saw him make his way in.

"Opie! Jax!" The guys booked it down the hall. "Shes gone." Opie turned and put a hole in the wall and Jax turned and went for the front door. With Opie right behind him they rode through town riding up and down every road. They sent out a text to a few of the guys who joined their search. Juice showed up first saying he would look around at Tara's and Donna's. Opie was making his way up to the clubhouse and Jax said he was running by Riley's but he was really going to post outside her mom's house. He watched Haley go in and sat outside for a while making sure nothing happened.

* * *

Jax rolled over in his bed and he could feel someone staring at him. Haley was at the end of the bed in tears. He realized she was crying and she looked like hell. "What the fuck? Hales?" He went to take her by the shoulders and she swung at him.

"Get off me! Don't!" He felt panic run through him and she looked terrified. He looked down into her hands and noticed a gun.

"Haley? What happened?" She dropped the gun and fell to her knees. "Haley?!" Gemma must have stayed at the clubhouse with Clay. She would've been in the room by now. He looked down at the gun and threw it into one of his drawers. "Haley I need to know what happened." He grabbed her face in his hands and she pushed him backwards trying to loosen his grip. "I'm not letting go until you talk to me." He reached with one hand for the light switch and she turned away when the lights went on. She was covered in blood and he couldn't see her face. When he turned her head to see her face she had a huge gash on her cheek and a cut on her neck.

"He.. I.. Jax.." Fear went through her and she leaned into him.

"Haley we need to get you cleaned up." She couldn't stand on her own. He took the sweater off and got her down to her bra and underwear and plopped her in the shower. She sat on the floor while he went to get clothes for her. "Your backpack was in the hall." She started balling and he sat next to her with the water hitting them. Eventually she stood on her own and got changed. He dried off and went to his room to do the same. "What happened tonight Hales?"

"We need Op." He sent a text and in a matter of about ten minutes he was pulling up. He noticed her clothes on the ground in the hall and he saw blood on them. "Hey big brother." She couldn't smile. Not that night.

"Haley what happened?" She looked down into her tea and then up at her two heroes.

"I need help burying a body." The two of them dropped into chairs.

"Haley…" Jax couldn't find words.

"Who?" Opie just needed to know what happened.

"Jimmy. Mom's boyfriend of the night." They both tried to get her to look up.

"What happened Hales?" Op took one hand and Jax took the other.

"I was sleeping on the couch. Mom passed out about two hours before. When I went in to check on her I thought he left. She wasn't breathing and when I got closer her eyes were open." Opie felt sick that his sister of fourteen had seen this. "I went to get my phone and as I walked around the corner he grabbed me by the throat." Jax was just noticing every bruise on her and he wanted to get up and get over there, but he waited. "He pinned himself against me. I could feel his… I could feel everything. He ripped my shirt open and he tried touching me. I got my knee up and ran back down the hall when he fell back." She pulled her hands away from them. "I found the gun." Op looked at her. "Jax has it now." He moved his gaze to his best friend. "I shot him."

"We will take care of this Hales." The guys got up and left. She went into Jax's room and curled into a ball under the blanket. She didn't know when but she fell asleep.

* * *

"LET ME GO! NOO!" Gemma heard her scream as she got into the house. Clay right behind her ran into Jax's room and tried shaking her awake.

"HALEY! Open your eyes!"

"Baby wake up!" Gemma was frantic. Finally Haley's eyes shot open and Gemma and Clay took her into their arms. Everything was cleaned up so they would think it was a nightmare. "You're okay. It was just a bad dream." She was in tears but felt safe with them. She would take her secret to the grave with Jax and Opie.


	2. New Sides

Chapter 2.-New Sides

Sixteen had started out nothing special. Haley had a few guys she liked and went out with here and there but nothing special. Jax and Tara fell apart when she left last year, Op and Donna were expecting their first kid, and Piney was the only person who wasn't too busy for her anymore. Haley hadn't spoken much when she was around the family anymore. Sunday dinners were an in and out thing for her. Gemma actually smashed her phone once because she wouldn't put it down. She wanted to get away for a while so she made her way to the clubhouse and climbed up to the roof. Juice watched her and followed her up.

"Why the disappearing act Haley?" She leaned back and lifted the sunglasses off her face.

"I don't know. Just like it up here. No one up my ass about what to do or where to go." He sat next to her and looked over the edge. Jax had been looking in her car to see where she was and when he looked up Juice and Haley looked down. He didn't look happy.

"I think you are going to get yelled at." She smiled.

"It's worth it to hang out with my favorite girl." He always did have a soft spot for her and she knew he would do anything that Jax and Opie wouldn't. He was only a year older than her and younger than the guys. Haley knew she was growing into a gorgeous woman and she used it to get Juice to do a lot of things.

"Hope you mean that. I don't know where he went and he may think something perverted." Haley leaned back and folded her shirt over her chest and lay back on the roof. Juice looked at her smirked and looked away from her knowing she wanted him to stare.

"You can't do that right now. It's not fair and I am going to get my ass kicked." She giggled and blew him a kiss as he sat next to her. Jax made his way up the ladder and over to the pair.

"Busted." Haley stated getting Juice to laugh at her.

"What's so funny?" Jax eyed Juice and he put both hands up in the air.

"Later Haley." She lifted herself onto her elbows.

"Bye Juice." He shook his head and disappeared down the ladder.

"Knock it off Haley. He is going to think you have a thing for him." She shrugged and dropped back down. Jax looked her over noticing her slim figure and he looked away hoping she didn't catch him staring.

"What do you want Jax?" He leaned against the wall and watched her laying there.

"We haven't really talked since that night."

"What night Jax? The one where you basically called me a croweater or the night after?"

"Haley it's been two years. You know I didn't call you a croweater. I wouldn't do that. Juice looks like he is into you. Do I gotta talk to him?" Haley shook her head and pretended the night wasn't brought up.

"I can handle him. He is more a puppy dog than a threat." Jax laughed and stared at her legs and moved his eyes back up to hers. "What's wrong Jax?"

"Wendy left me." Haley hadn't really noticed there was a place to leave. "Drugs before me I guess."

"Why didn't you talk to me before?" He shrugged and she unfolded her shirt so she was covered sitting up.

"You just didn't seem interested in talking to me anymore."

"Family Jax. No matter what. Remember?" He smirked at her and she almost melted from how amazing he looked.

"How could I forget? You'd kick my ass before letting me forget it." She laughed and waited for him to keep talking. "She was supposed to be it for me Hales. I gave her a ring and she pawned it." Haley wanted to hug him and make it better but she couldn't she figured it'd be taken the wrong way if anyone saw them.

"Wanna give me a ride somewhere?" He nodded and they scaled back down the ladder.

* * *

"Haley where are we?" Jax didn't recognize where she had led them. They were next to a field and she jumped off the bike put her helmet down and took her shoes off. She looked at him smiled and went running along the side of it. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was so full of life and he just wanted to be a part of that. "Wait up!" She cut through trees and could hear the river. Jax was far enough behind that he saw her shorts fly through the air and heard a splash. He slowed down hesitating getting closer.

"I'm in my bra and underwear. Nothing you haven't seen before." He got to the shoreline and slipped his leather off and then the rest of his clothing to his boxers. He turned around and she saw the SOA tattoo for the first time. She wanted to get closer and move her hands over his back. When he turned around and noticed her staring she dunked her head under the water and laughed.

"See somethin you like Darlin?" She blushed and when he reached his hand out to help her she pulled him in.

"Maybe. Do you?" She got out and he noticed every curve on her. He couldn't speak and just dunked his head under the water.

* * *

After they swam and dunked each other a few times they got out and lay on the river bank for a while. Jax looked at her and when he started thinking about how he missed her and wanted to kiss the amazing woman in front of him he stopped himself and jumped up putting all his clothes back on.

"Where's the fire?" He looked back at her wanting to say something so bad.

"Get dressed Hales. I gotta get you home. Op is probably wondering why your car is at the clubhouse." She huffed and got dressed and walked past Jax. He knew she was mad at him. They were having fun and he just turned around and cut it shore.

"Op doesn't care. He has so much going on." Jax wanted to just say that she has him.

"You have a family that is so large it's ridiculous. Don't let it get to you."

"You don't get it Jax." She got back to the bike and slid her shoes on. He turned her around to face them and he hugged her tight. He understood he just couldn't be there for her like she wanted. Out of nowhere she got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. For today." She turned around and put on her helmet. His skin was tingling where her lips were and he pushed it out of his mind.

"Wanna come over for dinner? My mom was bringin food and I won't be able to eat it all by myself. You know how she cooks." Haley smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

Haley walked through Jax's house and noticed that it was really empty. She touched the picture of her, Opie, and him. She smiled and felt warmth behind her as Jax reached around her to grab the picture. Her back was almost flush against his chest. She looked over her shoulder at him and they heard Gemma walking in the front door.

"Jax! I have dinner." Haley walked around the corner first and he cleared his throat and set the picture down. "Hey baby! What're you doin here?" Haley smiled and leaned in to give Gemma a kiss on the cheek.

"Jax and I were just talking and catchin up. I haven't been talkin to anyone and he got worried. You know how the guys are with me." Gemma smiled and looked up at Jax as he rounded the corner.

"Someone had to get her to talk. Juice isn't the best influence." Haley punched Jax in the arm and Gemma shook her head.

"You two never change." They smiled at her and she raised a brow, "Juice huh? I think he should have a talk with me first." Haley flushed and Jax laughed at her.

"It's nothing. I flirt he flirts that's it. I get what I want and start again another day." Gemma cleared her throat and Jax's mouth went into a straight line. "Not like that you perves. So Ma what's for dinner?" They all smiled and sat down enjoying each other's company. After it was all done Haley cleaned up and Jax sat at the table with Gemma. While she was doing dishes Jax and Gemma went into the living room for a quiet talk.

"Op was worried Jax."

"About what? She was with me."

"That isn't what I meant. Piney showed up wasted and he was looking for her. I think I am gonna have her stay at the house for a while. Give her your old room." Jax thought about something else but Gemma wouldn't let it fly.

"She could stay here. I got an extra room and I can keep an eye on her and Juice too."

"No. You two living together would be bad. Op would want her with him. At least this way Clay and I can watch her and you always know where she will be. Plus I always wanted another kid after you and your brother. A girl would be nice." Haley heard the end of the conversation.

"You guys don't have to do this. I deal with my dad all the time. Don't worry about it." Gemma stood up and hugged her.

"You are comin home with me. Get your stuff." Jax stood up and hugged her tight. He leaned over so he could whisper something.

"Anytime. Doors always open." He slid her a key after Gemma walked out eyeing them wearily.

* * *

Haley remembered the last time she was in the room and she took a deep breath pretending it never happened. Clay came in a while later and she could hear Gemma filling them in. Haley was unpacking her bags when Clay walked in, "How's the move?" She nodded and smiled at him. "It's not forever Haley, but as long as you want. We aren't keeping you prisoner." She stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks Clay. I'm gonna like it here. I was here more than home anyway." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Anything you want just ask." He closed the door and she pulled out her phone.

'Thanks for today Jax. I have needed it for a long time.'

'Me to Hales. I missed u.'

'Me too.'

'Nite Hales'

'Nite Jax'

* * *

Haley didn't go back to Piney's anything she wanted Gemma and Clay would grab for her and she saw Jax more. She lived so close to Op she could see him Donna and the baby whenever. She knew something was different in her life. She just wasn't sure how different. She got a text at around midnight on her seventeenth birthday telling her to climb out the window. When she did Juice was there with a dozen roses and a helmet. She smiled and they booked it to his bike. She forgot to grab her phone but it was too late.

"Happy birthday Haley." She smiled and couldn't help herself she finally gave Juice the kiss he'd been waiting years for.

"Thank you. I needed some free time." He smiled at her and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. She bit her lip and held the wrist that was next to her face in her hand. He finally moved and took her to the field he showed her a long time ago. "Are we night swimming?" He shook his head and moved behind her to cover her eyes.

"Trust me?"

"Yes." When he got her where he wanted her he moved his hands away from her eyes and she saw a lit up picnic and a large cupcake with an H on it.

"What do you think?" She couldn't hold back. She turned and kissed him on the lips. It went from innocent to passionate and they slowly made their way down on the blanket. When they stopped making out he sat up and pulled a joint out of his pocket. She smiled and greedily grabbed it and sparked it up. After they ate the cupcake and goofed off a bit he took her home. When they pulled up Jax was outside waiting. He was furious.

"Where the hell did you two go?" Haley got in between the guys and gave Juice a quick kiss on the cheek and signaled for Juice to go.

"He brought me to the river for a while. He got me a birthday cupcake and we talked."

"That it? You smell like bud Hales. And your make-up is smeared." Haley's eyes went wide and she knew what Jax would do when he saw Juice next.

"Don't be mad at him! He did something and I thought it was sweet so I kissed him." Jax wasn't sure what he was really mad at. That she was kissing Juice and sneaking around with him or that he wasn't the one who she kissed on her birthday.

"Get in the house." He couldn't understand why she always had to change.

"Is Gemma mad?" He smirked at her. He couldn't stay mad on her birthday.

"What do you think?"

"Shit." She bit her lip. "Cover me?"

"Always." He walked in front of her and helped Gemma calm down.

* * *

Jax's birthday was a few weeks later and he distanced himself from Haley when Wendy came back to try one more time. Haley hated her before she wouldn't trust her now.

'Happy Birthday. Hope 20 is special'

'Thanks Hales'

'yep'


	3. Fresh

Chapter 3- Fresh

A year had come and gone. Wendy and Jax had given it another goal and failed, Op and Donna found out she is pregnant again, Haley celebrated her eighteenth birthday with the club and Jax celebrated his twenty-first. Haley spent a lot of time with Juice and they tried dating, but she knew he wasn't on the club's good side for it so she let him go. After that she felt alone.

Haley walked up the street from school in her crop top and jean booty shorts. She had her sweater over her bag and took a drag of her cigarette. She knew when she got closer to the clubhouse she'd have to throw the sweater at least over so Op and Jax didn't have a heart attack. She had her hair up and small dark curls dangling down. She loved that Donna colored her hair for her. When Jax first saw it he did a double take. She was listening to her I pod dancing in circles down the street and didn't hear the bike until it was right behind her. "Shit."

"Haley! What the hell are you wearing?" Jax and Op spoke simultaneously.

"What I want. I am eighteen you know." Op shut his bike off and walked over to her.

"What the hell did you and Donna do to your hair?" Haley laughed and Jax even chuckled.

"We changed it." She smirked at her brother, "Jax likes it." Jax shut his bike off and leaned against it.

"Woah! Don't put me under the bus he's driving!" He turned away from Op and Haley trying not to stare.

"Go home now! Change and fix your hair!" Haley flicked her cigarette at him and started walking away. Opie caught up with her and grabbed her arm turning her back around. "Home is that way."

"I. Don't. Think. So. Now let go." She wrenched her arm from his grip and started walking. Jax stood between them now.

"Op let me give it a try." He caught up with Haley and just walked next to her until she stopped. "What are you thinkin Hales? You knew wearin this shit would get him pissed." He smirked at her when she turned to him.

"Oh yeah? What does it do to you?" She motioned down at his pants and then smiled. "Thought so." Then she turned to walk away.

"How about you put the sweater on and sorta zip it up so he at least gets on his bike and leaves Haley?" She reluctantly threw it on and huffed at him. She looked back at Opie and flicked him off. "Haley, don't flirt with me. I'm not Juice you can't walk all over me." She stopped and turned. She took two steps back to him and pushed him.

"Who said I was using you? Guys just don't get it." She hit him with her bag and walked the rest of the way to Teller-Morrow. He went back to Opie and they both drove up there to meet her. Gemma was playing with her hair, and the guys could hear them.

"Baby I love it! You look more like me and less like your whore mother." Jax was walking past. "Jackson, what do you think of Haley's new look?"

"Yeah Jackson. Do tell." He shook his head and smirked at her with his sexiness exploding from him.

"I think it looks great. Op doesn't like it."

"Well Opie can bite me. I'm not fourteen anymore."

"Like he could change it then." Jax said it before thinking and Haley shot him a look. "If looks could kill hey ma?"

"Don't put me in the middle of whatever argument you kids are havin." She got up and walked away. Haley shoved Jax unzipped her sweater more and made her way to Juice. She knew it would get to Jax.

* * *

The roof was quiet it drowned out some of the noise below. Haley found it just as calming as Jax did. The whole crew left earlier for an errand. She knew better than to ask. The only one who could was Gemma and she never did either. She didn't remember falling asleep up there but she did. She heard them come back and it was dark out. She heard some voices right over the edge. She realized it was Jax and Gemma. Juice was being called back. "Stay away from Haley man. She's got a lot of shit going on and I can't have you fuckin it up."

"We aren't together Jax. She called it off a long time ago. We just hang out and flirt. Nothin serious." He scoffed and walked away.

"Jax. She won't come down. She hasn't since before you left." He leaned over and kissed her before getting to the ladder.

"Thanks baby." Gemma smiled and walked into the office. Haley lay back on the roof. He climbed over and saw her laying there.

"How long you been up here?"

"I don't know. Fell asleep." Her sweater was off and her stomach was showing. He couldn't help but stare. He looked away thinking about who she was and what he always thought of her as. "You know it's not like you haven't checked me out before. I look good." She smiled and he smirked at her.

"I told you Haley. I am not Juice you can't just use me like that." She sat up and smacked him.

"I told you Jax that Im not using you! I don't think of you the same way I do Juice. He's just something to fill time with. You're…" She stopped herself when he looked at her confused.

"I'm what?" He wanted her to say it.

"I care about you Jax."

"I care about you too." She looked up and their eyes met. "I like you Jax, but I know you won't ever look at me like that. I'm Opie's little sister, Juices ex, and not the type of woman you like."

"What type is that?" He was getting mad.

"Beautiful, normal, not messed up in the head. You know." He put his hands on her shoulders and he made her face him.

"No. I don't know. You are beyond beautiful, normal is shitty, and Wendy was as messed up as they come."

"Jax I get nightmares a lot and don't pretend Gemma and Clay haven't said anything I heard em. I see his face when I sleep at night. Wendy wasn't that bad." Jax just wanted to hold her and make it all okay.

"I did know. Eventually it will stop. Being in that room where you sat on my floor in blood. That is probably a bad place to sleep. Wendy was worse." He moved his hands up and they were cupping her cheeks. She put both her hands on his arms and he just pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. It was quick and perfect. She lost track of everything she was thinking of. He rested his forehead on hers. After a minute he let her go and walked to the ladder and headed down. She sat for a few minutes before getting up and following him.

* * *

Haley had taken a few shots and Opie was trying to get her to go home with him so he wouldn't have to worry. She pushed him away a few times and headed towards Juice. When she noticed another girl all over him he looked guilty and then kissed her anyway. She took a bottle of tequila and got as much in as possible. Jax caught her and took the bottle. He threw her over his shoulder and brought her to his room at the club house and waited until she felt she had to throw up to let her out of the bathroom. He pulled her sweater off and helped her get to the bed. She mumbled something and he got her to repeat it.

"I'm never gonna be good enough for you Jax." She drifted off on his pillow and he just sat on his bed that night watching movies and checking on her. Eventually he drifted off right next to her.

* * *

The next morning he woke up and she was in his arms. He felt like it should have been that way for a long time now. He didn't want to move so she stayed where she was. She shifted under his weight and she opened her eyes and looked straight into his. She wasn't fully there yet.

"What am I doing in here?" He chuckled.

"Right now? Being comfortable. No nightmares or anything."

"I guess you scared em all away." He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. He rolled out of bed shirtless and she couldn't help but marvel at him. He should have been a Greek God or something. "So does anyone know I slept in here?" He shook his head no.

"No one is really up yet. Gemma went home early so she probably thinks you're with Juice."

"Yeah him and his croweater." He heard the sour tone.

"Let's go grab breakfast." She got up and he threw her one of his shirts. She tied it up and threw her hair up.

"Why are you being so nice today Jax?" He smirked and didn't want her to know. She figured she could get him to talk. She walked up behind him before he could get his kutte on. She slid her hands up his shirt and sides to his chest and he looked back at her, "Careful darlin. I might get the wrong impression."

"I think you're getting the right one." She kissed his cheek and pulled her hands out from under his shirt. He smacked her on her butt and she walked out of his room. He followed behind her trying not to seem too happy about her waking up in his arms.

After they ate the two of them sat staring at each other for a while. Haley threw a fry at him when he didn't say anything. "So Jackson Teller. What is going on in that head of yours?" He smiled at her.

"A lot of shit. I don't know what this is Haley, but it won't be okay with the club. Op and Piney will mount me on the wall, and Gemma and Clay may beat the hell outta me for it." Haley rolled her eyes and looked away. "What?"

"This? It is us Jax. That's what it is. My family would get over it you and I have been just as close as the rest of our "family". If it is your parents Clay will stay outta it and Gemma will have to deal. The question is do you want me or no? Make it simple cause I can leave right now." He couldn't answer. When he paused for too long Haley got up and walked out on him. She must have dipped into the forest to cut over to the house.

* * *

She cut through the woods in record time and jumped through the window to pack her stuff. She fit what she needed into a bag and jumped back out. She heard his bike pull up and him enter the house. She stayed below the window so he wouldn't see her. He looked out the window when he noticed the drawers open and empty. "Dammit! She's gone ma." He slammed the door and Haley walked back through the woods. She peaked into Op's house and saw it was empty so she wrote him a note.

_-Opie_

_I love you more than you know. You have always looked out for me no matter what. I am sorry I had to leave this way. I just needed to find something for me. I had to go find something real. I love you soo much and will miss you, Donna, Dad, the kids, and the family. I will call you real soon._

_Love always,_

_Hales_

* * *

Opie found it later that day and was frantic. Jax came over and flipped out he sped off on his bike to find Juice. Maybe he had stopped there. He needed to find her. He just let her walk out before. He wouldn't do it again.


	4. Self

Chapter 4- Self

Haley had been out of Charming for about two weeks. She felt at ease no one knew who she was. She found her way to Colorado and loved it there. She hadn't turned her phone on since two days after she left. She got a job at a café and the owner was cute. He was in his late twenties and he was always making sure she was okay. He had a sister her age and didn't want anything to happen to her. She felt like they clicked right away. She made her way to the motel after work and turned her phone on. She had 100 missed texts and voicemails from Gemma, Jax, Opie, Donna, Juice, Piney, Bobby, Clay, and a few of the guys.

She listened to some of the voicemails.

"Hales it's me," She wanted to cry hearing Opie. "I miss you so much. Please come home. I know why you left but we need you here. Donna had the baby. He is good and healthy and wants to meet his aunt." She heard him sigh. "I love you. Come home."

Haley felt defeated. All of the confidence and happiness she gained were draining. "Haley. I messed up. I should have stopped you at the diner. I got to the house and you were gone." Jax's message had her heart breaking. "I do want you, this, us whatever it is. I am going to talk to Op. Please just come back. We can fix this." She was in tears.

"Hey baby. We all need you here. Your dad isn't doing so well. He got sick and he needs you. Opie and Donna miss you. Clay and I just want you home, and you know what Jax wants. I don't know how smart that is but we haven't been able to stop you before. Just come home." Haley was scared for her dad.

"Haley I don't know if you are gettin these, but I miss you. Come home soon darlin." Jax's voice cut her like a knife. She deleted a majority of the messages before hearing her dad.

"Haley girl. I miss you so much and I wish you were here. I am sorry for everything. Call me and let me know you are okay." Haley read through the texts that said the same and she sat there staring at her phone. She picked it up and dialed her dad's number.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?" She heard a small sob on the other end.

"Haley girl. I didn't think I would ever hear your voice again." She cried instantly. "Are you okay?"

"Is she okay dad?" She heard Opie and cried harder.

"I'm okay. I just. I'm so sorry." They both heard her and Opie sounded so worried.

"It's okay. Are you coming home?" Opie just wanted her there.

"I don't know Op. I don't know if I can get there anytime soon." He shattered something.

"Where are you Haley girl?" Piney was worried.

"Colorado." She talked to her dad and brother for about an hour then she agreed that Opie and a few of the guys would pick her up. "I love you both and will see you soon."

Haley's phone rang as she got out of the shower. A picture of her and Jax showed up. "Hello?"

"Haley! I thought I was going to have to leave another message." I couldn't find words. "Haley?"

"Hi Jax."

"I'm coming with Op. I want to see you." She felt a tear stinging her face.

"Okay. Who else?"

"My mom, Clay, Juice, Bobby, Your Dad, and a few of the guys." She couldn't help it. She was crying now, "What? Did I say something?"

"No. I'm just. I didn't mean to get you mad."

"Mad? I was pissed at you for the first few days, but I didn't know where to find you." She could hear him bustling around on the other end.

"I was on a bus about ten minutes after leaving Op's." It was quiet for a few seconds before she broke it, "Did you mean what you said in the message?"

"Yeah. Can we talk about that when I get there?" She shifted on the bed.

"How long til you get here? Cause I got to work in the morning and I have to let Rick know I am leaving." She felt a small pain knowing all he would hear was the guy's name.

"You got a job out there already?"

"Yeah. At a diner. I work five to one." He chuckled

"Well I knew you could handle yourself. We should be there around twelve thirthy-ish." It was quiet and she felt it coming, "Who is Rick?"

"My manager. He is a nice guy. His sister is the same age as me. We work together a lot. He set me up somewhere after I met him because he found me sleepin on a bench." She felt his anger through the phone.

"A bench? You coulda had someone try and mess wit you! You aren't in Charming Hales!"

"I know. Yell at me tomorrow. I need sleep before work." She heard him take a deep breath. "Night Jax. Love ya."

"Night Hales. Love you too." She hung up curled into a ball around her pillow and cried for an hour or so.

* * *

She woke up to her alarm going off about twenty minutes late. She flew out of bed, got dressed for work, and flew out of the door. She made her way to the diner and apologized for being late. She explained to Rick that her family was coming to get her and that she needed to go home. He hugged her gave her some extra cash and sent her home to pack over her lunch. After packing she brought everything to the diner and Rick helped her hide it out of sight in the back room. About a half hour before her shift ended she heard the bikes rolling into the parking lot and she smiled. She put food on the tables and went outside to greet everyone. Op leapt off of his bike and grabbed his little sister. Everyone else went after. Jax waited until the end and made his way to her. He grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her hard and passionate. When the kiss ended she noticed how silent it got and how everyone was staring.

"I told my boss I would finish up can you guys come grab a table?" Jax squeezed her and everyone started walking inside. Opie stopped next to them.

"I don't want to know more than what you told me. Don't screw this up. Either of you." Haley had a tear rolling down her cheek and Jax wiped it away.

"Don't. You gotta finish work. I'm not goin anywhere without you." She smiled and they put their foreheads together and she went in. Her family was here. She noticed Rick push tables together and he smiled at Haley's family.

"Anything you want on the house." They all smiled, "Hell of a girl you got here. It's about time she got back to you." They all appreciated his words about her and they left five hundred laying on the table when they left. Haley threw her stuff in the truck with Piney and Juice and jumped on Jax's bike. Her arms around him felt so right to her that she never wanted to get off the bike.

* * *

When they got to the rest stop everyone sat for an hour or two before napping almost in rotation.

"Hales. Did I make you leave?" Haley wasn't sure why she left but she did.

"No. I just felt like I was suffocating. No one wanted me just croweaters. I couldn't date outside the club cause I knew no one would approve. I tried. Remember?" He smirked at her. "I found something in Colorado that I didn't know I had before." He put his arm around her shoulder and held her close scared to let her go again.

"What was that?" Haley looked at him and smiled.

"Me. I found who I am or at least who I want to be. I realized what is important and who. I just figured it out for myself."

"Maybe I should just take off." Haley punched him without thinking.

"Don't you dare!" He laughed at her when she hit him which only pissed her off more.

* * *

The air was different that night when they got home. The clubhouse was packed for a welcome home party for her and she felt all of the stress from before she left gone. Haley was happy to be home. Jax couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He tried to stay away for Opie. He truly did, but he felt happier in that moment then he had been with Tara or Wendy.

"Hey baby. You ready to go home?" Gemma was trying to leave and wanted to make sure Haley got home that time without bailing on them again.

"I think I am gonna stay and hang out with Jax and the guys for a while." Gemma raised an eyebrow to her. "I'm not leaving. I promise." She hugged her and let her loose.

"Haley. Whatever you got going on with my son… needs to stay good. Things fall back on the club easily. Us old ladies… we are the heart of it. We keep their heads right. You hear me?" Haley nodded not sure what just happened. She went back into the clubhouse to find Jax, and when she did he was sitting at a table with Opie and Donna. She didn't want to move just look at her family and smile.

"You gonna just stand there or go over?" Juice's voice popped up behind her. "Want a beer?" She nodded and took it. They leaned against the pool table for a while. "You are all he talked about. He thought I helped you at first. That was fun." Haley's eyes widened feeling sorry for the man she strung along.

"I never meant to cause any problems. I just needed to get out for a while." They both took a sip of beer and Jax caught her eye and she just smiled at him. "Thanks Juice." He gave her a quick hug and sauntered off to find a croweater.

"What was that about?" Haley smiled looking at Juice.

"An apology and a thank you." He looked at her unconvinced. "Nothing more I swear. I didn't call and come back just to turn this all upside down Jax. This is what I want." He picked her up and kissed her. Then walked over to the bar.

"Round for everyone!" He tilted her head back and kissed her. Haley felt everything was perfect.

* * *

Smashing into the door Haley and Jax got into the house. Drunk but able Jax started taking off her sweater then her shirt and she doesn't remember how but all of a sudden he was there looking amazing in front of her. She bit her lip and he picked her up carrying her to his room. He lay her on the bed and slid off her pants. Before she could even lean on her elbows he was completely naked and she just took in the sight. Every tattoo every muscle permanently indented in her mind. He leaned over her pulling her up to meet him. He picked her up and kissed her carrying her to the dresser. He unhooked her bra and she tossed it aside feeling his fingers run over every inch that they could. He rubbed against her panties and she was getting impatient. She wanted him then and there. She kicked him back onto the bed and dropped her panties to the floor she climbed on top of him and before she could get what he wanted he flipped her over. As soon as she hit the mattress he was inside of her. She felt every nerve ending stand on end. She couldn't think straight. He fit her so perfectly she was in heaven. All she wanted to do was remember this moment. She kissed him down his neck to his collarbone. He threw all of himself into her and as she felt him getting ready to climax it sent her body on a wave of passion. He collapsed on her and kissed her gently on the lips. She couldn't move. Her whole body quivered and she was dying from how high her temperature had risen through her body.

"I think I need a cold shower." Jax laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N I hope you are enjoying this so far! I have enjoyed writing it and i have more to come for this story. Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading so far! Like I said. More chapters will be up soon. **

**3**


	5. Growth

Chapter 5- Growth

Haley had moved in with Jax at nineteen. He had turned twenty-two. Gemma and the others weren't all enthusiastic about it, but they loved each other. When Jax wanted something he got it, and he didn't care who tried to stop him. What he wanted was Haley happy. Haley had graduated and gotten into the college about an hour out of Charming. She was going to be a doctor and she was going to make good money. She wanted to have everything she didn't when she was younger and Jax wanted that for her. Everything they dreamed was in grasp. Jax was VP of the Sons and Haley was making something of herself. Gemma watched them grow together and she wondered how different it would be if they didn't.

Bustling around the kitchen Jax and Haley were making breakfast. He lifted the pan over her head and she moved under his arm to get to the fridge. They seemed to just flow together. They got the plates made up and sat at the table together. Smiling and laughing through breakfast. "What you got goin on today?" Haley swallowed her juice thinking about the day.

"I have classes until two, and then I told Gemma I would help her with some stuff. You?" He leaned over and kissed her forehead taking the dishes to the sink.

"I got some work at the shop then I am headin out of town for the night with Clay and the guys." Haley hated when he was gone. She felt like Jimmy was always there, but she couldn't tell him that.

"Seeing anyone we know?" He nodded mumbling his uncle's name. "Tell him I said hello and I miss him." Jax smiled at her. "I think I will stay at Gemma's tonight since you're gonna be gone." He knew something wasn't right.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He leaned back on the counter following her with his eyes as she disappeared down the hall.

"Whenever I say I am going out of town you never stay home alone." He heard Haley moving stuff around in the bathroom. He walked to the door and watched her put her hair up. He moved behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "Is everything okay?" Haley took the clip out of her mouth and finished her hair.

"Fine. I just figure Donna or your mom like company when you guys are gone." She smiled and he leaned in kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she leaned back into him. "Is that okay?"

"I just figured you would want time to yourself for all the school shit." Haley looked at them in the mirror and smiled. He gave her his best sexy smirk and she turned to him.

"What do I need alone time for when I have a family like ours?" He laughed. They separated for the day and planned to meet up at the clubhouse before he left.

* * *

Haley was walking through the store with Gemma and they were picking up food for the guy's return for Sunday dinner. Haley grabbed a glass jar of cherries off the shelf and looked to her right. She swore she saw Jimmy. He was moving towards her and he was bleeding out. "Haley baby can you grab two of those?" Haley froze and Gemma kept moving a few feet before she heard the glass hit the floor. Haley was staring at the back of the store with no one in sight. She watched him walk towards her and she dropped down to the ground. Her hands went up to her face. "Baby what's goin on?" Haley looked up and he was gone she had tears down her face.

"Get off me!" Gemma just picked her up and walked her out to the car. Gemma went back in and brought the groceries out.

"What happened back there Haley?" She shrugged Gemma's hand off her shoulder when she reached for her. She wanted Op and Jax.

* * *

Jax and Gemma were talking. She could see them through the car window. He looked up at her and after a few minutes he disappeared. Op and Jax walked up to the car and Haley slid out walking away from the clubhouse. The two of them followed her in quick step to catch up. When they did Opie grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. "What happened at the store today Hales?"

"Haley look at us." Jax was trying to get her to look up and into his eyes.

"Where did you bury him?" They both pulled back. "Was he really dead?" They looked at her concerned.

"Haley he was dead when we got there." Neither one wanted to remind her that she shot him. "Jax grab my truck." Jax walked away, and Op grabbed onto his sister like she was disappearing. "Haley what happened?" She felt tears stinging her eyes.

"He was there Op. He was in the store watching me." She pushed him off her and leaned against the building. "He wants me dead Op."

"Haley he's gone!" She shook her head and when she looked up she saw him again across the street.

"Then who's that?" She pointed and Opie turned seeing someone who looked like him staring at her. It wasn't him though.

"Stay here Hales." He went up to the guy and Haley put her head back in her hands and fell against the wall. Jax got out of the truck and saw Opie with the guy across the street.

Opie leaned into the guy, "Is there a reason you're following my little sister around?"

"She knew my dad. He disappeared and now I think she knows what happened." He smirked at Opie and Op grabbed him by the neck.

"You come near my sister again you will wish you never laid eyes on her." He gave his best attempt to shrug off Opie's hand.

"I bet my dad wished the same thing." Op socked him in the gut.

"You want to leave Charming right now." The guy walked away as soon as Op let him go. When Op made his way to the truck he noticed Jax got her into it. "That's Jimmy's son." Haley looked at her brother wide eyed.

"I killed his dad?"

"After he tried to rape you and he killed your mom Hales." Jax tried to justify it but she didn't hear.

"He thinks you know what happened after the reactions he got out of you today." Haley leaned over Jax out the window and threw up. Jax rubbed her back and Op leaned against the steering wheel trying to figure out what to do. "Jax we gotta tell Clay and Gemma. He has to be handled."

"No! You both said it was just us! No one would know!" She felt her body start to shake. She couldn't breathe and she was gasping for air.

"Hales! Breathe!" Jax knew she was having anxiety. "Breathe babe!" Op took her face in his hands trying to look her in the eyes. She had no vision. She couldn't get air in and she finally passed out.

* * *

Gemma was leaning over her moving hair out of her face. She dabbed a cool wash cloth on her forehead. "The guys brought you in. They went straight to Clay." Haley looked at Gemma dizzy. She tried to sit up but couldn't get up.

"Where are they?" Gemma helped her up.

"With Clay. You wanna tell me what happened?" Haley was reluctant but she told Gemma about her mom and Jimmy, about what he did, about what she did, and about the guys. After Gemma swore up and down looking her over like it had just happened Haley told her about the store and outside when she passed out. "So it was his son you saw today?" Haley nodded. "He knows you know something?" Haley nodded. She felt her chest tightening again.

"Gemma what if he tries to kill me? I can't do this again." Gemma pulled her in for a hug.

"That's probably what the guys are talking about. They will handle it." Haley looked at Gemma.

"Can I stay with you tonight when the guys leave?" Gemma nodded and was glad she still had Haley.

"Of course baby." They sat for a while until Op and Jax walked into Jax's clubhouse room.

"Op and I are staying in town tonight. He won't leave Donna right now and I'm not leaving you." Gemma was worried that they were leaving Clay with the others. "Ma he'll be good." She nodded and walked out. Op and Jax sat on the bed with her.

"I told your mom everything." Jax looked a little relieved. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. The only thing we could think was to use you as bait, but I won't let it happen." Haley waited then turned to Op knowing he would tell her the plan that Jax wouldn't.

"We were going to leave like we were heading out of town and park by the diner and walk through. He would think you were alone. He is just after you Hales." She straightened up and found the balls to get this done with.

"Find out if he has any other family. I don't want any more surprises." Jax nodded and pulled his phone out to call Unser. "I'll do it, but I want my gun back. It was my mom's." Op stood up and put his hand over his face.

"No. You won't do this again!" Jax and Haley looked at Opie. They hadn't heard him this pissed off in a long time. "What happened before won't happened again!" Jax hung up the phone.

"It was just him and his dad. He went into foster care after he went missing, and now he is here looking for him." Haley nodded.

"Jax give me my gun." Opie pulled his hat off his head and threw it across the room. "Opie. It needs to stop. The nightmares, the anxiety, me living in fear, seeing him. It has to end. Tonight." Jax sat on the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Haley nodded and folded her legs into a pretzel. "Okay. Tonight."

"Bury him with his dad. Burn him too." They looked at her in shock. "I want to know he's dead."

* * *

Jax and Op stuck to the plan even though it was hard to get him out of the house. Haley had the gun under her pillow waiting for when they left. The only thing they didn't anticipate was that he was already in the house. She went into the bathroom and searched for her makeup remover. When she looked back up into the mirror he was behind her. She tried to scream but he had his arm crushing her and the other arm was under her chin around her throat. He knocked her head into the mirror and she felt warm blood running down her forehead. She kicked off of the sink and bashed him against the corner of the shower he loosened his grip enough for her to elbow him in the stomach and make it to the hall. He jumped on her and she was laying on her stomach. He pulled her head up by her hair and kept her pinned down.

"Where is he?" Haley couldn't even think she kept picturing being held up on the wall. She felt him shift and heard his zipper moving. And she tried to roll out from under him. He pulled out handcuffs and stuck her hands together. "You wanna tell me now or when I'm done?" Haley tried to scream but he put his hand over her mouth. She shifted enough to have a free knee and he held onto her ankle this time. She had too much distance to kick him in the face. He sat on her legs and started pulling her pants down. Haley finally got her scream out and he punched her across the face. She couldn't help but try to get away. She knew the guys weren't close yet. "I can do this all night. No one will know." She fought as long as she could but she felt him enter her and she went numb. She couldn't move. When he was done he lifted her up by her neck and dragged her to the room. When he flipped on the light he let her drop to the floor. Jax and Op arrived at the window in time to notice he was shirtless and saw him throw her on the bed. When Jax saw her pants already off he went charging for the house. Haley flipped on the bed reached under her pillow and turned around. The gun was so close to his forehead he could feel the coolness of it. She pulled the trigger two times as quick as she couldand he collapsed on her. Haley lay there still and Jax ran in the room.

"Haley!" She wasn't moving below him. "HALEY!" He flipped him off of her and she let the gun drop to the floor. There was brain matter on the walls and Op looked around the house. He looked in the bathroom at the mirror and her stuff on the floor. The hallway had pieces of her clothes and his in it. Opie made his way to the room when Jax screamed her name and he saw blood splattered everywhere. Her face covered in blood, she had barely anything on, there were bruises on her face neck arms and ankles. His body on the floor Opie stomped on it until Jax pulled him back. Opie grabbed his body and flung it over his shoulder.

"I'll take care of him. You take her in and call Gemma and Clay." Jax nodded and lifted Haley off the bed. She wasn't capable of moving herself. She wished she was dead. She didn't want to feel anything.

"Ma I need you to get to the house. You gotta clean it up now! I'm taking Haley to the hospital. Come up when you're done." Gemma didn't get a word in but she jumped in her car and was there before they left. She saw Haley and began to panic. "MA HOUSE! NOW!" Haley didn't even look at Gemma. Haley wanted to talk but she couldn't.

* * *

"Oh my god." Gemma walked down the hall the same as Opie had and she headed into the bed room and began wiping up the blood and matter she threw away the rags she used and she packed up the bedding and she called Juice to pull up the carpet. When they got it all to Teller-Morrow they burned it in the burn pile. Gemma headed back to the house and remade the bed and double checked every spot throughout the room for any remaining evidence. Then she moved to the hall and picked up the clothing and threw it into another bag. She got to the bathroom and cleaned up the glass and all of Haley's things. "What happened to her?" Gemma knew deep down what happened. She finished up and headed to the hospital.

* * *

"Jax is she still being checked out?" Opie had changed and he was just joining him. Jax was sitting hands on his knees and his face in his hands. "What is it?" Opie wanted to rush in there.

"He raped her." Opie went numb. His little sister had gone through hell in the twenty minutes that they were gone. "She has a few broken bones and lots of cuts and bruises." Opie put a hole in the hospital wall and Jax jumped up and grabbed him. "They are fixing up her bones now, but they want to do a psych eval." Opie dropped in the seat next to him. Everyone came in slowly over the next few hours. There were nurses coming out with updates. Finally the doctor came out and Piney and Opie stood up with Jax. "How is she?" The doctor smiled at them and they all felt a little more at ease.

"She is lucky you got her in here. We repaired her wrist and we fixed her nose up. The stitches were all done as well." Everyone was hugging. "The baby is fine and healthy as well no damage done to the little one." Everyone paused and Jax stepped up to the doctor.

"Baby?" The doctor nodded noticing that no one knew.

"She isn't very far along. No one would have known if she wasn't brought in." Opie hugged Jax and they both followed the doctor. "You are going to have to wait until we move her and do a psych evaluation. It could be a few hours yet." The guys nodded and sat back down. Gemma disappeared with Clay for food and they waited. And waited.


	6. Life

Chapter 6- Life

Haley didn't talk much for a few months after. When Jax and Op were in the waiting room they decided Jax should tell her. They figured he's the father that's his news. When he told her she smiled and cried, but she didn't say more than, "I love you Jax." He smiled and for the next few days she lay in the hospital watching TV. Not much was said but what she wanted to eat and simple yes or no. When she got home she wouldn't go down the hall. She slept on the couch in Jax's arms. He didn't fight her on it at all. When she reached four months Jax and Haley decided to put together a nursery for the baby. She still didn't go in the room but side stepped into the nursery picturing everything.

"I want it blue."

"And if it's a girl?"

"Blue." He shot her a funny smirk that made her giggle. "What's wrong with blue? It's my favorite color."

"Nothing." He was chuckling at her and she hit him hard. "Nothings wrong with it! You just like the weirdest things sometimes!"

"Well I liked you for years so you have a point." She bit her lip and dipped into the hallway. He chased her to the living room and kissed her when he reached her. He held her close she enjoyed the feeling of safety and warmth. "I think I am ready to go in." Jax leaned back and looked down at her. He cupped her face in his hands and put his forehead against hers.

"You don't have to if you really aren't ready." She kissed him lightly and brought her hands to his face.

"I have to. You've been sufferin for about two months Jax." He pulled back and looked at her.

"Suffering? I am the happiest I've ever been. I have a beautiful girlfriend, a child on the way, and the rest of my family." Haley smiled at him.

"I have to go. I have class in an hour and I am running late." He kissed her again and watched her pull out of the driveway. No matter where she was now he worried. That day he had an idea. He put in a few calls and made some magic happen with Gemma's directions. He smiled and left the house in her hands. When he got home everything was perfect. Jax sent everyone out and started prepping dinner with Gemma's directions.

* * *

Haley felt pregnant exhausted and hungry. She got in the house and saw candles lit everywhere. She got to the kitchen and saw Jax putting the food out. She dropped her bag on the floor and smiled feeling ease land on her shoulders. They ate dinner and he listened to her talk about her day at school and all of her favorite drivers that were idiots and he told her that Gemma helped with the dinner.

"I have a surprise for you but I need you to close your eyes tight." She did as she was told and he took her hands guiding her down the hall. Her breath hitch a little until he turned her to the right. "Okay. Open em."

Haley saw a blue room with oak baby furniture and boxes of presents from everyone. There were books and diapers on the shelves stuffed animals everywhere. "Jax what is all this?" She turned towards the door to look at him and he was down on one knee. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and she smiled at him.

"Haley. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. You have always been the one person I can count on to make me laugh when I don't want to and bring me to my knees when you need me. I will do anything to make you happy and I can't picture us doing that if we aren't married for the rest of our lives." Haley felt a tear rolling down her face and Jax looked so nervous. "Will you marry me?" Haley didn't say anything when he opened the box. She nodded her head and he took her hand sliding the ring into place.

"Yes. Yes!" He picked her up and spun her around. They kissed passionately and Jax led her to their room. It was completely repainted and new furniture filled it as well. "You did all this? Today?" He nodded and kissed her again carrying her to the bed. That night was the first night Haley slept well in months. Jax's hand on her stomach arm around her. She felt so safe and happy.

* * *

Gemma made up some excuse to get them both down to the club house. When they got there it was really quiet. No one was outside, in the office or the garage. Jax put Haley behind him as they walked in.

"SURPRISE!" The lights went on and Haley almost jumped back out the door.

"Ma what is this?" She smiled at her son and hugged him.

"Hey baby. We knew you wouldn't say no." Haley smiled and hugged Gemma tight and Clay came next.

"You take care of them."

"Always." Jax watched her as she made her way around the room talking with everyone.

"My sister's something else." Jax looked at his best friend and smiled. "How's she doing anyway?"

"She finally slept in the room. She hasn't stopped smiling today, and she actually talked for a while yesterday." They both smiled. "I think she's gonna be okay."

"Donna left yesterday. Took the kids to her mom's. Said it's too dangerous for them." Jax couldn't find words. "I figured Haley would talk to her at some point so she could bring the kids by. I miss em." Jax nodded and Haley made her way over to hug her big brother.

"Hey Op."

"Hales. How is my little niece or nephew doin in there?" She smiled and rubbed her belly.

"So far so good. Just like his cousins." Op got a pained look on his face. "Speaking of where are they? And Donna?" He put his hands together leaned forward and looked into her eyes.

"She left me and took the kids."

"Op."

"I know. I figured you could ask to see them sometime so I can see my kids." Haley hugged Opie again and Jax nodded taking it as a cue to give them a minute.

"What happened this time?"

"She said it's too dangerous with me bein a part of this." Haley looked around and all she saw was people who would do anything for each other. "Can't say I blame her." Haley gave her brother a small smile.

"I blame her Opie. She knew what she signed up for when she was sixteen and started seein you. I'm gonna get the kids, and either Donna is a part of this family or she isn't either way… those are your kids. Leave it to me." Haley stood up and walked over to Gemma. They disappeared and Jax made his way back.

"Where are they goin?"

"To get my kids." Jax's eyes went wide knowing what both Haley and Gemma would do if Donna said anything but yes.

"Shit."

* * *

Haley and Gemma walked back in about two hours later with Braden and Kyli. "Daddy!" Op leaned over picked up his kids and kissed them both. "Mommy and grandma left for a while. We get to stay with you!"

"Thanks Hales."

"Don't worry you have full custody." She slid over a piece of paper that had been signed by Donna and her mom saying it wasn't forcefully done. Op smiled but missed Donna. "She won't be back Op." He nodded and Haley headed over to Jax.

"Where did you go?"

"Family business. It's handled." Jax saw the kids smiled and kissed his fiancé. "Take me home Mr. Teller." He smiled again.

"Okay Mrs. Teller."

"Not yet. Soon." He kissed her again and led her out the door. They waved goodbye to Opie and gave hugs as they made their way out. "What are we gonna do when I get so big I don't fit on the back anymore?" He laughed at her and she gave him a pissed off look.

"That won't happen."

* * *

When Haley was around six months along she woke up in the middle of the night. She jumped so quick Jax popped up ready to swing. She jumped out of bed and went into the baby's room. Jax was right on her heels. She pulled out a bunch of letters and set them above the crib. Jax looked and smiled at her. "Abel James Teller. Perfect."

"Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to do it before I forgot." He laughed at her and stared above the crib at the name.

"I can't wait for my little man." She smiled and felt serenity surround her.

* * *

Haley was about eight months along walking from the clubhouse after her baby shower when she felt a large amount of pressure release. She looked down and noticed a water pool by her feet. She felt a huge cramp and bent over to lean on the car. Jax saw her, dropped the presents and ran over. "Haley?" He looked down at the ground and noticed the small puddle.

"I think it's time." He looked at her face and walked her around the car.

"Ma! MA!" Gemma ran out towards the gifts he dropped. "It's time. Have the prospects take the gifts home. Meet us up there." He always seemed to throw this stuff at her.

"Clay! Prospects gotta take this to Jax's we gotta follow them to the hospital."

* * *

Gemma and Clay waited for a few hours while Haley and Jax were in with the doctors. Haley finally gave that one last push and a baby's cry could be heard in the hallway. Gemma and Clay hugged each other, and waited for Jax to call them in. After a few minutes Jax had them come in and the club all stared from the waiting room. "Meet Abel James Teller." Gemma cried when she saw her son holding his son for the first time. "Wanna hold your grandson?" Gemma reached out and held him for the first time. Jax leaned over and kissed Haley on the forehead. "You did so good Hales. I'm so proud of you." Haley looked up and kissed Jax.

"This baby is perfect." Gemma couldn't look away from the little boy. "He's got his dad's eyes."

"He's gonna have all the girls." Haley and Jax laughed at Clay.

"They're gonna have to meet me first."

"Haley he is amazing." Abel was calm and beautiful. Everyone took turns meeting him. Op and Piney were right after Gemma and Clay. After everyone left Haley looked back down at her boy.

"You are amazing. Mommy will never let anything happen to you." He looked up at his mom and she felt entranced by her son's eyes.

"No she won't." Jax looked at her and kissed his son on the forehead before letting the nurse take him for some of his tests. "Today was perfect. It's just us now. You me and the little man." He pulled a little SOA hat out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Clay gave it to me." Haley smiled and leaned on Jax.

"It's perfect." She began drifting off when they brought Abel back in. "Someone is tired." Abel let out a tiny yawn and Haley couldn't help but watch her son's every move. Jax fell asleep and Haley had her two boys with her feeling more love than she ever had in her life.


	7. Release

Haley watched her son walking from her to Jax and couldn't believe that everything had gone by so fast. She let a tear fall down and she clapped when he reached his daddy. "Yay! You're so big and strong!"

"Yeah he is." Jax squeezed his boy and they stared at each other. Abel let out a giggle and looked back at his mom. "I got to head to TM you guys got plans today?" Haley walked across the room to her baby boy and love of her life and looked at him.

"Nothing until tomorrow. I think I might follow you up there though give him some time with Uncle Unser and Grandma." Jax laughed hearing her say grandma when it came to his mom.

"Alright. I'll wait for you." She nodded and disappeared down the hallway. Coming back fully equipped with diaper bag, purse, bottles, and the car seat. Jax laughed so hard when she dropped it all on the floor in defeat. "Okay super mom. Let's go." She rolled her eyes at him and he grabbed everything but her purse to take out to the car.

"Alright babe I'll see you up there." Haley nodded and kissed Jax before he double checked the car seat and shut the doors. Haley noticed a dark car down the road. She could see a shadow and she reached out for Jax's arm and pulled him back she leaned in so it looked like they were kissing. "There is someone in the dark car outside the Mason's." He peaked up and saw what she was looking at. "There is someone inside and they have been here on and off for a few days." He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Drive in front of me." She nodded and pulled out while Jax started up his bike. He looked over his shoulder slightly and saw the car turning around. He smiled and Haley sped off in front of him with him close behind. When they pulled into TM the car slowed down and kept driving past. Haley pulled Abel out of the car and he ran over to Gemma. "You stay here tonight." She nodded and put her hands up in defeat.

"No problem. Should I tell Gemma?" He lit his cigarette and took a long drag. He rubbed his right eye with his thumb and thought for a moment.

"Yeah. I'll tell the guys. Until we know who it is you stay here." Haley felt anger rising.

"I said okay Jax. I get what I'm told. I wouldn't risk his life or mine. While we are at this. Do not get yourself killed." He bit back a retort and she took the cigarette from him and took a drag as she walked away. He lifted his arms hinting he wanted that and she shrugged walking to the office. "Hey Gemma." She smiled at her soon to be daughter in law.

"Hey baby. You okay?" She shrugged.

"Someone is watching the house. Jax wants us to stay here a few days until he knows who. They followed us here." Gemma's eyes went wide and her mouth pressed into a firm line.

"I will go get more food later." Haley's mouth turned up on one side. Gemma leaned in and kissed her cheek before scooping her grandson up and carrying him into the clubhouse. Everyone fawned over Abel every time he was there. It was comforting for Haley to know her son was adored and loved by so many people she loved.

* * *

The door opened quietly and shut just the same. Haley shifted in the bed and rolled over when she flipped the light on she saw Jax's back. "Jax?"

"Go back to bed Hales." She rubbed her eyes and sat up leaning over to check on Abel in his crib.

"Are you alright?" He didn't show his face to her and she slowly let her feet touch the ground. He felt her light touch on his shoulder. She lifted her hand when she felt the substance. She looked at the dark substance on her hands and shook her head. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bathroom. When she finally caught a look at his face there were small splatters drawn across it.

"Hales I got it." She shook her head and turned the shower on.

"What happened?" He looked at her and it was his turn to ignore her. "Jax… is everyone okay?" He nodded and she felt a little relief.

"I handled the problem." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath knowing it was best not to ask too much.

"Who was it?" He took his clothes off and she stood there amazed by the sight of him. It caught her off guard everytime.

"I will tell you in the morning. Come on get in with me." She smiled devilishly before taking off the shirt and shorts she was wearing. He got in and she eased her way into the water letting him wash his face off first. After a short time she moved her hands around his sides and up his chest putting herself against his back. He moaned with pleasure from her touch. "Haley." He turned and kissed her pulling her slightly under the water. She reached up and lightly grazed his stubbles on his cheek with her hand. "I love you." She smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too." He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. When she finally lowered down onto him and he sank deeper in she let out a low pleasure filled moan that made him feel like the whole world was in his hands. He felt perfection in that moment. He lifted her up and down at his own preferred speed and Haley couldn't control herself. She felt her body letting go. He leaned on her and held her against the wall. When he started moving slower and slower she began to move herself. Her arms were draped around his neck and his hand was cupping her butt while the other was behind her head wrapped in her hair. When he realized she was now in control he felt himself build up and when he released they both moaned in satisfaction.

* * *

**_I haven't updated this story in forever and I finally felt like it was time. I have a few surprises written up I just need to figure out what comes next and how to end one part and start the next. :D Enjoy! _**


End file.
